


Valentine's Day drabble weekend

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble Events: we are out for prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Imitation Game (2014), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble weekend 4, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble scritte per questo evento qui per San Valentino ----> </p><p>
  <a href="http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ms3s4y"></a>
  <img/>
</p><p>Valgono le solite regole sul pairing, prompt, rating e warnings scritti all'inizio di ogni drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gelosia

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Rosso/Explicit  
> Pairing: Thorki (marvel)  
> Prompt: Marta CrackedActress - pre Thor 1. Loki è così geloso di Sif da organizzare gli scherzi peggiori ai danni della povera guerriera, suscitando le ire (ma sotto sotto anche una certa soddisfazione) di Thor.  
> Warning: sibling incest

Loki era insopportabile. Faceva impazzire tutti. Da qualche tempo sembrava aver preso di mira Sif. La guerriera aveva preso le sembianze più aggraziate e femminili di tutte le ragazze della sua età, Loki sembrava essersene accorto. Tutti erano convinti che lui ne fosse attratto. Sembrava un bambino che fa gli scherzi alla ragazza che gli piace, solo per farsi notare.  
Non potevano essere più in torto. Infatti, tra i due figli di Odino, sembrava essere Thor ad essere quello più interessato nella ragazza. Infatti, ad ogni scherzo del fratello, Thor difendeva la ragazza con tutto se stesso.   
Questo portava a pensare che i due ragazzi fossero innamorati di Sif. Nessuno poteva immaginare che i due fratelli invece fossero innamorati l’uno dell’altro.   
A Thor erano giunte le voci delle marachelle di Loki attraverso i suoi amici. All’inizio era felice che il fratello sembrasse disprezzare così tanto la ragazza, ma lei era la sua migliore amica e così decise che doveva proteggerla. Le voci che il comportamento di Loki fosse solo una manifestazione di amore segreto lo faceva arrabbiare.  
Dal canto suo, Loki era geloso delle attenzioni che suo fratello dava a Sif. Si era accorto di quanto fossero vicini quei due. La bellezza della guerriera era evidente. Loki aveva iniziato a farle scherzi per ripicca.  
Dopo l’ennesimo scherzo (Loki aveva cambiato di colore i capelli della ragazza con un incantesimo) Thor si presentò in camera di suo fratello.   
“Devi smetterla!”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando”   
“Degli scherzi che fai alla mia amica!” urlò il dio del tuono prendendo il fratello per una spalla e spingendolo contro il muro.  
“Ma che modi…” ansimò Loki, la vicinanza improvvisa all’oggetto del suo desiderio gli stava facendo un inevitabile effetto “Ti pare il modo di trattare il tuo fratellone?”  
“Ti tratto come mi pare! Smettila di fare stupidi scherzi o…”  
“O…? Che mi farai se non smetto di fare scherzi alla tua ragazza?” Thor sembrò essere stupito da tale risposta.  
“Ragazza? Mica Sif è la mia ragazza… Siamo solo amici” piano piano iniziò a comprendere “Loki? Non sarai mica stato geloso vero?”  
“Geloso? E perché dovrei esserlo?” Thor decise di tentare la sorte, sperando veramente di aver compreso correttamente. Spinse i fianchi in avanti e toccò con il bacino quello del fratello. Gemettero entrambi quando le loro erezioni entrarono in contatto a traverso i vestiti.   
La sorpresa fu presto sostituita dal desiderio. Con forza, Thor, abbassò i pantaloni propri e del fratello senza curarsi di toglierli del tutto, poi prese entrambi i loro membri eretti e li strinse con una mano. Entrambi gemettero di piacere alla sensazione della loro carne che si toccava finalmente.  
Le loro labbra sembrarono trovarsi di comune accordo, le loro lingue leccavano tutto ciò che potevano, i denti, mordevano e lasciavano segni del loro passaggio sulla pelle dell’altro, i loro fianchi si muovevano in contemporanea per spingere nel pugno del dio del tuono la loro carne rigida.   
Persero la cognizione del tempo, tutto ciò che percepivano in quei momenti era l’altro. Non smisero di muoversi, carezzarsi e baciarsi fino a che non vennero entrambi sospirando il nome dell’altro come un segreto, una cosa proibita.  
Si strinsero l’uno all’altro per un po’ fino a che Loki non decise che dovevano spostarsi nel letto. Restarono abbracciati sotto le coperte fino ad addormentarsi. Erano finalmente felici, non pensavano ai problemi che una relazione come la loro poteva causare.   
“I capelli di Sif?” borbottò Thor prima di addormentarsi.  
“Saranno già tornati normali a quest’ora…”  
“La smetterai?”  
“Se resti con me…”  
“Sempre fratellone”


	2. Testimone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaudia Liu Barbera  
> Freebatch, Ben chiede a Martin di essere il suo testimone di nozze.  
> Angst.  
> Rating verde

“Martin?”  
“Ben! Come stai?”   
“Bene… io… ecco… mi chiedevo se… vorrestiessereilmiotestimonedinozze?  
“Cosa?”  
“Vorresti essere il mio testimone di nozze?”   
“Oh”  
“Sono sicuro che lo hai letto sul giornale che mi sposo… ne hanno parlato tutti i media… mi sposo presto perché Sophie è incinta e vuole entrare nel vestito da sposa quindi non possiamo aspettare troppo…”  
“Lo so… Non pensavo lo avresti chiesto a me”  
“Che intendi? Lo sai che sei il mio migliore amico no?”  
“Credevo ci fossimo chiariti a riguardo”  
“Che…? Oh! Quello…”  
“Si, quello… Lo sai che provo… qualcosa… per te”  
“Mi spiace, pensavo ti fosse passata”  
“Non sembra… Lo sai che non posso nemmeno pensare che tu ti voglia sposare”  
“Beh… tu non puoi veramente parlare… Sei un padre, hai Amanda… Perché non possiamo solo essere migliori amici? Lo so che cosa pensi di Sherlock e John ma… non siamo noi!”  
“Lo so… ma non posso farci nulla… Mi spiace”  
“Non ti preoccupare… Lo chiederò a qualcun altro”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Ben?”  
“Si?”  
“Spero che tu sia felice con lei”  
“Anche io Martin, anche io”


	3. Di barche e di sentimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa Story Zabini  
> NCIS, Tony/Gibbs. A Tony manca trovare Gibbs che lavora ad una delle sue barche nel seminterrato. Quindi gli propone di farne una col suo nome. (Jethro gli ride vagamente in faccia.)  
> (sono arrivata a metà nona stagione)  
> Rating giallo

A Tony non piaceva vedere il suo capo così depresso. Sembrava che non avesse più voglia di fare nulla da un po’ di tempo a quella parte. Non lo vedeva neanche più lavorare ad una delle sue barche. Ogni volta che andava da lui, lo trovava seduto sul divano a bere whisky in un vero bicchiere e non in un barattolo come al solito.  
Era anche un po’ che il suo capo non gli dava uno scappellotto dietro la testa. Un giorno decise di capire il perché dell’anomalo comportamento di Gibbs. Dopo il lavoro, chiese al capo se poteva accompagnarlo a casa. L’altro annuì distrattamente e gli fece segno di seguirlo.  
Non dissero nulla fino a che non arrivarono all’appartamento. Gibbs si sedette sulla sua poltrona e si versò un bicchiere di whisky. Tony rimase come un idiota sulla porta a osservarlo.   
“Allora? Che volevi?”  
“Io… ecco… capo faresti una barca con il mio nome?”  
Gibbs lo guardò per un attimo sorpreso e poi scoppiò a ridere. Era positivo che stesse ridendo, non era una cosa che succedeva di frequente, ma doveva proprio ridere di lui?  
“E perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?” chiese tra una risata e l’altra.  
“Perché…” Tony diventò rosso dalla vergogna. Eppure con le ragazze non gli era mai successo di avere una reazione del genere. “Perché ti vedo giù e non fai una delle tue barche da tanto…”  
“Ma perché dovrei dargli il tuo nome?”  
“Perché mi piaci capo e…”  
Non si accorse che Gibbs si era alzato ed era di fronte a lui fino a che non gli prese il mento costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi.   
“Cosa dico delle relazioni sul lavoro?”  
“Che non devono esistere tra i membri della squadra… ma tu non sei un membro qualunque”  
“Hai ragione” Gibbs sospirò e decise di rompere una delle sue prime regole, baciò uno stupitissimo Tony sulle labbra. Quando si separarono, Tony non sapeva che dire, lo guardava a bocca aperta.  
“Io…” Gibbs gli diede uno scappellotto dietro al collo “Ahi! Ma che? Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Per ricordarti che sono comunque il tuo capo”   
Segretamente, Gibbs aveva già una barca in cantina, sul cui scafo, riluceva il nome Tony.


	4. Non toccare ciò che è mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Holmescest (anche senza incesto), in cui Sherlock viene ferito e Mycroft perde il controllo. Se ti ispira puoi scrivere anche della scena nella 3x03  
> Sherlock era in ospedale, di nuovo, era stato ferito, di nuovo, era quasi morto, di nuovo. Era tutta colpa sua. Mycroft era il Governo inglese. Doveva controllare meglio il suo fratellino. Doveva fare qualcosa.   
> Rating giallo

Mary. Era lei la causa dei suoi mali al momento. Era colpa sua se Sherlock era stato ferito. I sentimenti che provava nei confronti di suo fratello gli stavano annebbiando il cervello. Tutto ciò che voleva era uccidere quella donna.   
Mycroft fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per calmarsi. Erano anni che non aveva un impulso omicida di quel tipo, da quando aveva smesso di essere un agente operativo dodici anni prima per l’esattezza.   
Per quel giorno decise di lasciar perdere.   
Era di nuovo colpa sua. Mary era in combutta con Moriarty fin dall’inizio, erano riusciti a rapire John e Sherlock e ora li minacciavano. Era una tortura vedere suo fratello, l’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ferito in tal modo.   
Mycroft osservava la scena dalle sue telecamere, lo avevano lasciato avvicinare ma non gli permettevano di entrare. Era stato un grande sbaglio. Moriarty prese un coltello e disegnò una linea rossa sulla candida pelle del collo di Sherlock e Mycroft non ci vide più dalla rabbia. Senza pensare alla propria sicurezza disarmò l’agente che doveva tenerlo sotto controllo durante l’operazione e si appropriò della sua pistola.   
Era come se dodici anni non fossero passati, Mycroft era grato a se stesso per aver avuto la previdenza di mantenersi in forma durante quel periodo. Con un calciò sfondò la porta del magazzino dov’era tenuto prigioniero il suo fratellino, con un colpo alla testa, uccise una stupitissima Mary, poi si girò verso Moriarty.  
Con uno sparo perfetto, colpì la mano del criminale, il sangue schizzò sul volto di Sherlock e il coltello volò per aria. Moriarty prese la mano ferita tra le mani e guardò con occhi allucinati il politico di fronte a se, con la mano sana cercò di afferrare la pistola che aveva alla cintola ma Mycroft fu più veloce e gli sparò un colpo dritto al cuore.   
Poi guardò in alto, verso la telecamera e velocemente, il luogo si riempì di agenti, rispose a tutte le domande con calma e la sua solita freddezza.   
Quella sera Sherlock lo andò a trovare a casa sua. “Perché?”  
Mycroft lo guardò. Era stanco della rivalità tra loro, era stanco di fingere, era stanco di essere l’uomo di ghiaccio. Guardò suo fratello e lasciò cadere tutte le proprie difese. Non servirono parole perché Sherlock comprendesse. Si avvicinò a suo fratello e lo baciò sulle labbra con dolcezza.   
“Grazie”


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra Terzi  
> Anche se non è Potterlock che te ne pare di questo crossover? 
> 
> *Immagine di Sherlock che disegna uno smile con la bomboletta su un dalek*
> 
> Crossover Wholock, no pairing! Rating verde.

“Hey! Tu sei un dalek vero? Siete degli alieni venuti qui per conquistare la terra, avete un corpo piccolo e molle, con dei tentacoli che usate per comandare le armature nelle quali vivete” Disse Sherlock all’alieno di fronte a se.   
“AFFERMAZIONE CORRETTA TU SEI UN UMANO INTELLIGENTE”  
“Non sono io ad essere intelligente, sono gli altri ad essere stupidi” Rispose il detective afferrando, non visto, qualcosa da una borsa accanto a se.   
“TU SEI UNA MINACCIA” Replicò il dalek.  
“A si? E perché mai? Non ho armi”  
“L’INTELLIGENZA È UN ARMA”  
“Vero ma che ci vuoi fare?”  
“TU VERRAI STERMINATO!”   
“Non credo proprio” Con un rapido gesto spruzzò uno spray giallo sul sensore visivo del dalek. Quello cercò di corroderlo ma lo spray era un regalo del Dottore ed era fatto apposta. Sherlock iniziò a osservare meglio il dalek fino a che non trovò il pulsante di apertura. Prima di spingerlo però, disegnò uno smile giallo sul suo didietro.   
“Sherlock! Smettila di giocare! Apri quel coso così lo uccido. È il penultimo”  
“Ok ok” disse il detective al suo coinquilino. Aprì l’armatura e John sparò all’essere all’interno di essa.   
“Dov’è l’ultimo?” chiese John un po’ più tranquillo.  
“Se ne stanno occupando Jack e il Dottore” disse indicando le due figure che facevano esplodere l’ultimo dalek con metodi meno intelligenti. Sherlock roteò gli occhi a quello spreco. Avrebbe potuto sperimentare su quell’armatura. Fissò gli occhi su quella a sua disposizione, prese il cadavere dell’alieno e lo mise in un sacchetto.   
Quando il Dottore li raggiunse e vide ciò che Sherlock stava facendo scosse la testa rassegnato al bizzarro comportamento del suo amico. “John… fammi sapere cosa scopre analizzando i resti… potrebbe essermi utile in futuro” Poi vide lo smile “Sul serio?”  
“I dalek avrebbero davvero bisogno di farsi una risata” tutti scoppiarono a ridere a quelle parole.


	6. Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michela Cintioli  
> NCIS, McAbbie Teen!AU - McGee finge un'improvvisa incapacità di capire la fisica e chiede aiuto ad Abby, che però ha altri piani  
> Rating rosso

“Dunque… dici che improvvisamente non capisci più la fisica MacGee?” chiese Abby rigirandosi una ciocca di capelli neri tra le dita. Erano seduti nella camera da letto della ragazza, tra peluche e crocifissi, tende nere e candele. Il letto su cui erano seduti era a forma di bara e la ragazza sembrava incredibilmente a proprio agio.  
Tim guardava le sue mani con le unghie smaltate di nero e rimase affascinato dalle labbra rosse che si stavano velocemente avvicinando alle sue. “Allora?” chiese ancora la ragazza, il suo respiro alla menta carezzava le labbra del ragazzo.   
Erano compagni di classe da anni, entrambi secchioni e primi della classe. Era evidente che il motivo per cui MacGee le aveva chiesto aiuto non era certo un’improvvisa incomprensione della fisica.  
Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica e aprì le labbra per rispondere. “Io… no… non è per… quello”  
I suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli di lei. Le pupille di entrambi erano dilatate, i respiri sempre più irregolari. Con un sorrisetto di trionfo, Abby chiuse la distanza tra loro. Il bacio che si scambiarono era appassionato e decisamente impacciato. Era ovvio che MacGee non aveva la minima esperienza.   
“Questa sarà interessante” disse la ragazza leccandosi le labbra. Spinse il ragazzo sul letto e gli abbassò velocemente i pantaloni, dal canto suo, si limitò a togliere le mutandine e poi prendere un profilattico da una scatolina nel comodino e posizionarlo sull’erezione di MacGee.   
Il ragazzo tentava di rendersi utile ma non riusciva a far altro che muovere le braccia senza saper che farne. Fu di nuovo Abby a prendere l’iniziativa, prese i polsi del ragazzo e li tenne in alto con una mano. Prese il suo membro eretto con l’altra mano e lo guidò dentro di se.   
I gemiti che entrambi emisero erano di puro piacere. La ragazza cavalcò con determinazione l’altro, fino a che non vide il suo volto contorcersi di piacere e il suo corpo arcuarsi verso di lei, solo allora rilasciò le sue braccia e condusse una delle sue mani perché stimolasse il suo clitoride. Le dita del ragazzo affondarono nella carne calda e umida della ragazza, sfregando fino a che lei non gemette di piacere e venne con forza.  
Dopo aver ripreso fiato ed essersi ripuliti (Abby aveva deciso che voleva vedere il ragazzo senza vestiti e si erano spogliati per accoccolarsi sotto le coperte) rimasero un po’ a baciarsi languidamente.   
“Era per questo che eri venuto?”  
“Anche meglio di ciò che mi aspettavo”  
“Bene, perché ora sei mio” MacGee non poteva essere più contento di appartenere a qualcuno.


	7. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizia Salvati  
> Dramione, Draco si diverte a testare alcune pozioni su Hermione, finché lei non gli versa quella dell'innamoramento.  
> Rating giallo

Hermione era veramente stufa del comportamento di Malfoy. Il ragazzo era decisamente carino ma continuava a cercare di testare le pozioni su di lei. Era riuscita a evitare problemi grazie alla sua conoscenza approfondita di tutte le pozioni e del fatto che lui non fosse bravo nella materia quanto lei.   
Era un po’ di tempo che la ragazza pensava a come poter vendicarsi del serpeverde. Prese il suo libro di pozioni ed iniziò a preparare l’amortensia, una potente pozione d’amore. Senza farsi vedere, mise un po’ della pozione nel calice di succo di zucca di Malfoy e si allontanò velocemente.   
Vide il ragazzo bere la pozione e… non successe nulla. Malfoy continuò a comportarsi esattamente come al solito. Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa nella preparazione? Eppure era sicura che fosse venuta bene. Malfoy avrebbe dovuto essere ai suoi piedi in quel momento.   
Si avvicinò a lui dopo la colazione. Erano soli in un corridoio. “Che vuoi mezzosangue?”   
“Ti senti bene?”   
“Ovviamente”  
“Ma… io…” non sapeva che dire senza farsi beccare. In un attimo si ritrovò addosso al muro “Cosa?”  
Malfoy era a due centimetri da lei. “Credevi non me ne fossi accorto? So benissimo che mi hai messo l’amortentia nel bicchiere… ma sai che c’è? Non funziona su chi è già innamorato” e con questo le premette un bacio sulle labbra per poi lasciarla li, perplessa e spaesata, le dita che sfioravano il punto dove il ragazzo che lei era convinta la odiasse di più al mondo, le aveva appena dato un bacio.


	8. Su due piedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra Terzi  
> Lo Hobbit - Smaug decide di lasciare il suo isolamento nella montagna per un breve periodo e prendersi una vacanza. Volando arriva nella Contea dove incontra un piccolo Hobbit di nome Bilbo che incautamente si è allontanato da casa. Decide di non farlo diventare il suo prossimo pasto.  
> Smilbo.  
> Rating rosso

I draghi avevano un particolare potere di cui non andavano molto fieri. Se volevano, potevano trasformarsi in esseri di statura simile a quella umana. Nessuno usava quel potere, erano più vulnerabili in quel modo, non avevano le scaglie a proteggerli dopotutto.   
Smaug aveva deciso di prendersi una vacanza. I gioielli, l’oro, erano importanti per un drago. Ma lui era stufo di stare da solo, così decise di prendersi una vacanza. Lasciò la montagna senza guardarsi indietro e si diresse verso altre montagne che circondavano la terra di mezzo.   
Tra un gruppo di colline, vide un villaggio, piccole case dalle porte tonde erano ciò che più lo attirava. Gli abitanti sembravano essere fuggiti tutti quando avevano visto la sua ombra stagliarsi contro il cielo. Tutti, tranne uno.   
Un piccolo esserino appena fuori dalle porte della città guardava in alto con la bocca aperta. Tanta curiosità in un essere così fragile, lo portò a scendere verso di lui. Il piccolo essere sembrava impietrito di fronte a lui, lo guardava con gli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto spalancati come piatti. Smaug poteva sentire l’odore della sua paura mista a qualcos’altro.  
“Tu… cosa sei?” chiese ripensando all’idea di mangiarsi quell’esserino minuscolo. Tanto non lo avrebbe riempito neanche un po’.   
“I-Io… so-sono un… Hobbit”  
“Hobbit uh? E come ti chiami Hobbit?”  
“Bilbo” disse il piccolo Hobbit. Smaug si rese conto di voler osservare l’altro più da vicino. Appena abbassò un po’ la testa per osservarlo meglio, quello scappò via. Con una zampata, Smaug lo prese per i vestiti e lo tirò in alto, verso i suoi occhi.   
“Non fuggire, non ti mangerò. Sono Smaug. Non mi interessa un esserino piccolo come te”  
“E… come faccio… a crederti?”  
Per tutta risposta Smaug fece l’impensabile, si trasformò in drago umano. Non sapeva che forma avrebbe preso esattamente ma fu felice di constatare che ora lo Hobbit lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati e adoranti, non impauriti. Soddisfatto di se, decise di trovare un modo per vedere il suo aspetto ma finì per cadere. Non era abituato a camminare su due zampe.   
Lo Hobbit lo guardava incuriosito. “Hey! Aiutami invece di fissarmi!” ordinò con voce sempre profonda l’uomo drago. Bilbo negò con la testa.   
“Se ti insegno a camminare su due piedi potrai inseguirmi”  
“Potrei sempre tornare drago e mangiarti in un sol boccone” lo Hobbit ci pensò un attimo e poi fissò il corpo del drago leccandosi le labbra e soffermandosi… Smaug guardò in basso e vide che tra le sue gambe, un pezzo del suo corpo era decisamente interessato allo sguardo indagatore del piccoletto.   
“Sembra che il mio corpo abbia un altro tipo di fame…” Bilbo sembrava incerto sul da farsi ma parve decidere che il male minore era quello. Si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui e prese il suo membro eretto in bocca senza preavviso.   
Non avendo mai provato una sensazione del genere, Smaug era preso completamente alla sprovvista. Bastarono un paio di leccate perché il drago venisse imbarazzatamente presto.  
Bilbo lo guardò arrossire stupito e si pulì la bocca. Smaug non si aspettava di trovarsi il ragazzo sulle gambe, e senza vestiti! Quando li aveva tolti? Ancora più strano era il fatto che il ragazzo sembrava anch’egli eccitato dalla situazione. Forse aveva fatto bene a non mangiarsi quello Hobbit. Sarebbe stato di certo un incredibile tesoro.


	9. Vestiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizia Salvati  
> Supernatural. Destiel, a Dean piace farlo vestiti e acchiappare Cas per la cravatta.  
> Rating rosso.

Cas era un angelo, ma di certo non si comportava come tale a letto. Tuttavia era sempre Dean quello più pervertito dei due. Il cacciatore di demoni era sempre pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Ma c’era una cosa che amava più di qualunque altra. 

Dean amava veramente tanto afferrare Cas per la cravatta e spingerlo contro la prima superficie che trovava, in qualunque posto, a qualunque ora. All’inizio Cas si era rifiutato, si vergognava troppo (soprattutto perché Dean sembrava prediligere i posti pubblici) ma piano piano iniziò ad abituarcisi.

Fu per questo che non si stupì poi troppo quando il suo ragazzo lo prese per la cravatta e lo strinse a se spingendolo contro l’Impala. Avevano appena eliminato un demone che aveva posseduto una ragazza per mesi e che aveva quasi ucciso Dean. Vedersi così vicino alla morte doveva avergli fatto salire l’adrenalina a mille.

Dean infilò una mano nei pantaloni dell’angelo e strinse il membro che vi trovò all’interno. Cas, si sbrigò ad imitarlo. Si masturbarono a vicenda, con forza, tra baci appassionati e gemiti sommessi per non allertare Sam che era poco lontano da loro e riposava. 

Il piacere della frizione e il pensiero di poter essere scoperti, il timore di restare nuovamente soli li fece venire entrambi con forza. Si strinsero in un abbraccio e si scambiarono baci rassicuranti.


	10. Controllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizia Salvati  
> Sherlock. Johnlock, mani che stringono capelli.  
> Rating rosso

John era steso sul letto, Sherlock era tra le sue gambe, due dita nel corpo dell’altro mentre succhiava il membro eretto del suo compagno con forza. La sua lingua si muoveva sul glande del compagno per poi scendere a leccare più in basso fino a raggiungere i suoi testicoli.

Le mani del buon dottore erano affondate tra i riccioli neri del suo compagno, il quale gemeva il suo piacere. John lo guardava sempre meravigliato prendere il suo membro tra le labbra per recargli piacere mentre l’altra mano lo preparava per lui.

Sherlock era l’unico uomo a cui John avrebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa del genere, di possederlo. Sherlock era l’unico uomo che John potesse mai amare.

L’ex soldato tirò i capelli del detective, questi lo lasciò andare e salì verso di lui, guidato dalle mani ferme del suo dottore. Con gesti ormai conosciuti, Sherlock penetrò il suo compagno dolcemente. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con dolcezza fino a che John non lo invitò ad accelerare il ritmo tirando i suoi ricci come fossero redini con cui controllarlo.

Con un grugnito di piacere, Sherlock accelerò le sue spinte fino a che entrambi non si trovarono sul punto di venire. John venne, le mani strette sempre più forte nelle ciocche nere. Il detective venne subito dopo di lui.

Una volta calmati entrambi, rimasero nel letto. Sherlock con la testa poggiata sul petto di John. Il detective si addormentò con la sensazione delle dita del suo compagno che gli carezzavano i capelli e il suono rassicurante del battito del suo cuore.


	11. Kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triz EFP  
> Sherlock, Mystrade  
> Ispirato a questa immagine --> https://www.facebook.com/weknowthatyouare/photos/a.1543289979228216.1073741828.1543228732567674/1612415415649005/?type=1&permPage=1  
> Rating verde

 

“John!!! Non so che fare!!! Tu sei più esperto in queste cose…”

“Che cose Greg? Di che stai parlando?” chiese il dottor guardando stupito l’amico. Sembrava sotto shock.

“Mi ha baciato”

“Chi ti ha baciato?” chiese John sempre più confuso.

“Mycroft! Mycroft Holmes mi ha baciato… Sulla bocca”

“Scusa… Non credo di…”

“Mi hai sentito benissimo” disse il DI puntandogli addosso il dito.

“Ti ha baciato?” chiese John con aria divertita.

“Si”

“Mycroft Holmes bacia la gente?”

“Ed è incredibilmente bravo a farlo”

Il dottore mise le mani davanti a se e scosse la testa. “Non mi servono dettagli grazie…” guardò il poliziotto negli occhi “Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?”

“Beh… tu hai esperienza con gli Holmes e il loro modo di esprimere i sentimenti no? Magari mi puoi consigliare che fare”

John scosse la testa. “Ti rendi conto che Mycroft e Sherlock sono completamente diversi?”

“Ma sono anche molto simili… Ti prego… Non so cosa fare”

“E va bene… Tu che ne pensi di Mycroft?” chiese con aria rassegnata il dottore.

“Ne sono attratto da che lo conosco… E allora ancora ero sposato…”

 “E allora dov’è il problema?”

“Io... Non sono mai stato con un uomo” ammise Greg diventando rosso come un peperone.

“Sono quasi certo che non sia il suo caso… Tranquillo… Non fa male… È piuttosto piacevole” Greg guardò il suo amico con occhi spalancati.

“Questo potevo anche non saperlo” prese la giacca la infilò e si diresse alla porta.

“Dove vai?”

“Devo parlare con Mycroft, se non torno avvisa Sherlock di stare alla larga per un po’…” aggiunse lo yarder prima di uscire facendo l’occhiolino a John.

Chissà perché ma si aspettava la macchina nera ferma davanti a lui e l’uomo che vi era all’interno. Le cose si stavano per fare interessanti.


	12. Radiofonicamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon Tuccio  
> The Imitation Game. Alan/Christopher  
> AU  
> I ragazzi sono due marconisti separati da parecchie miglia che si passano gli ordini dei generali al fronte, per questo Alan, finita la guerra, riconosce l'altro (dove ti pare) possibilmente Happy ending  
> Rating verde.

Alan si era chiesto più volte chi ci fosse dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio radio. Ogni volta che passava un ordine al ragazzo, perché era certo si trattasse di un ragazzo, aggiungeva un crittogramma alla fine.   
L’altro riusciva sempre a decifrare i suoi messaggi in codice per lui e rispondeva. Era così che si raccontavano cose l’uno dell’altro. Alan e Christopher erano diventati amici grazie alla guerra, non si erano mai visti ma sentivano di essere legati in qualche modo.  
Finita la guerra, Alan ritornò a casa, a Londra, nulla di ciò che aveva in torno gli sembrava più familiare. La guerra aveva devastato il paese, le bombe avevano distrutto molte case e i bambini erano rimasti orfani di padre e molte mogli erano diventate vedove.   
Lui non si era mai dovuto preoccupare di una moglie. Lui non aveva nessuno. Solo quel ragazzo a miglia di distanza da lui. Ripensò all’ultimo messaggio in codice che aveva mandato all’altro. “Ti amo” diceva.   
Non si preoccupava che lo potessero scoprire, era il loro codice segreto, era crittografia più avanzata di altre. Era frutto della geniale mente di Alan.   
E poi un giorno, mentre passeggiava per le strade di Londra, lo vide. Camminava verso di lui con un timido sorriso ed un foglietto in mano. Si fermò di fronte a lui e Alan lo guardò estasiato. Era bellissimo, poco più alto di lui, le spalle leggermente più larghe, i capelli castani rilucevano nel sole e i suoi occhi sembravano brillare di luce propria.   
Il ragazzo allungò un bigliettino. Era crittografia. La loro crittografia. “Anche io” diceva il messaggio.   
Alan era incapace di dire una parola. Porse la mano all’altro. “Piacere di conoscerti Christopher” disse Alan con un sorriso. Il ragazzo gli strinse la mano con un sorriso altrettanto genuino.  
“Piacere mio Alan”   
Non servirono altri gesti, altre parole. Si diressero in silenzio verso l’appartamento di Alan. Ora avevano il tempo, quello che gli serviva per conoscersi meglio, per approfondire quei sentimenti che si erano creati tra loro attraverso un apparecchio radiofonico ed un telegrafo.


	13. Sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia Cantese  
> Sherlock. Johnlock. Qualcosa su questa immagine decidi tu anche il rating a me va bene tutto  
> *immagine di Sherlock che stringe un John insanguinato con le lacrime agli occhi ed un paio di denti da vampiro in bocca*  
> Rating rosso.   
> Warning: Non morti, 69, vampiri, trasformazioni, sangue

 

Sherlock era un vampiro. John ne era a conoscenza. Da che si erano conosciuti, il dottore era sempre stato attento alla nutrizione del suo coinquilino. Ogni giorno gli ricordava di bere almeno una delle sacche di sangue che gli procurava suo fratello, aveva accettato Sherlock per ciò che era.

Adesso lo stava per perdere. Un cecchino aveva colpito il suo amico al petto, perdeva molto sangue. L’odore ferroso del prezioso liquido vitale entrò nelle narici del detective. Con un salto, raggiunse l’uomo che aveva colpito il suo amico e gli squarciò il collo con i denti.

Poi tornò da John e si chinò su di lui. Gli sbottonò la camicia per controllare il danno. Era irreparabile, John sarebbe morto. Sherlock non poteva perderlo. Per la prima volta in vita sua Sherlock amava qualcuno e ne aveva bisogno. Non poteva permettergli di morire.

Con le lacrime agli occhi strinse a se il compagno, il sangue del dottore inzuppava i suoi vestiti. Sherlock osservò la cicatrice di John. Chissà se sarebbe rimasta dopo… Non ci pensò troppo, non sapeva nemmeno se avrebbe funzionato. Pregò con tutto se stesso di non star facendo un errore, di non essere odiato.

Chiuse i denti aguzzi sopra il collo di John e ne bevve il sangue caldo. Ordinò ai propri denti di rilasciare il veleno nel corpo di John. Il caldo sapore del sangue del suo amico era molto meglio di quello in busta che gli procurava Mycroft. Con una grande forza di volontà si staccò da John, si morse un polso, e lo portò alle labbra del suo compagno.

John bevve, bevve senza fare storie, senza chiedere perché. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva e basta. Il battito del suo cuore rallentava sempre più, il sangue veniva sostituito dal veleno, i suoi polmoni non ricevevano più aria.

Quando si svegliò, era nel letto di Sherlock a Baker Street, non aveva vestiti, ed era stato lavato. Il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere, eppure lui era ancora li. Ora che era un vampiro desiderava sangue, ma l’esperienza di quasi morte gli aveva fatto capire che desiderava anche altro.

“Sherlock” disse nel silenzio della stanza. Era appena un sussurro ma in un attimo Sherlock fu da lui.

“John! John sei sveglio! Sei vivo… Non credevo ce l’avresti fatta” disse il vampiro con le lacrime agli occhi abbracciando forte il suo amico.

John annuì, ricambiò l’abbraccio e gli sollevò il mento. Senza una parola lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Grazie per avermi salvato Sherlock” sussurrò il dottore. Si strinsero tra loro e si baciarono ancora per un po’.

I loro baci divennero sempre più intensi. Le loro braccia si strinsero sempre più forte. John cercò di slacciare i pantaloni del suo amico ma questi si strapparono (era molto più forte di prima) non se ne curò troppo e procedette a spingere Sherlock sotto di lui e finire di strappargli tutti i vestiti di dosso fino a che entrambi non furono nudi.

Poi si girò in modo da stare sopra al suo compagno ma a testa in giù. Si leccò le labbra e prese l’erezione dell’altro vampiro in bocca. Sembrava quasi che la sua libido fosse aumentata con la trasformazione. Era anche evidente che Sherlock aveva appena mangiato. Il profumo del suo sangue era così buono.

Il detective, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock iniziale, prese il membro di John tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare a sua volta. I due presero a leccarsi e masturbarsi a vicenda, succhiando il membro dell’altro con decisione, desiderando assorbire la pura essenza vitale dell’altro.

I loro fianchi sembravano difficili da fermare ma non era un problema, John si rese presto conto di non avere più l’istinto di vomitare e di poter prendere il membro turgido del compagno in gola senza soffocare. Essere morto di certo aveva i suoi vantaggi. Sentiva tutti i suoi sensi amplificati e la mente del suo compagno, in qualche modo da lui ancora sconosciuto, si fuse con la sua proprio nel momento dell’orgasmo, portando il piacere che entrambi provavano alle stelle.

Deglutirono entrambi il seme dell’altro e poi, senza pensarci, John lasciò il membro di Sherlock e morse la sua gamba proprio sull’arteria femorale per saziare un altro tipo di fame. Sherlock gemette e lo imitò, il morso causava al suo corpo uno strano piacere e un senso di appartenenza.

Quando si lasciarono erano entrambi esausti. John si era sempre chiesto se i vampiri potessero dormire, si girò in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Sherlock e poterlo baciare e presto ebbe la sua risposta. Dopo un bacio dolce nel quale si scambiarono i loro sapori più intimi, John si strinse a Sherlock, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

Il vampiro detective sorrise, accarezzò i biondi capelli del suo amico e chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto. Avrebbero avuto un eternità per stare insieme ora. Carezzò la spalla del suo amico, i due puntini del suo morso e la ferita di guerra erano rimasti sulla pelle ormai pallida del dottore. I segni di ciò che li avevano portati insieme. Sherlock si addormentò con l’uomo che amava ed un sorriso sulle labbra.


	14. Ci chiamano Mofftiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simona Porto  
> Sherlock RPF. Mofftiss, quel momento in cui il Temibile Duo capisce che il nome 'Mofftiss' è una di ''quelle cose gay che scrivono le nostre fan, tipo quella Johnlock su cui sono tanto fissate'' Bonus se cominciano a crederci anche loro.  
> Rating giallo.

 

I due scrittori erano riuniti a pensare al nuovo copione di Sherlock. Mark continuava ad insistere che dovevano fare in modo che la Johnlock sembrasse diventare canon senza esserlo veramente, tanto per far impazzire le fangirl.

Moffat non era d’accordo, lui voleva far morire John o farlo ferire gravemente. Da questi argomenti così innocenti, passarono a parlare dei nomi delle ship.

“Lo sai che ci chiamano Moftiss? Credi sia perché credono che ci dobbiamo mettere insieme o è solo un modo per unificare i nostri nomi e odiarci di più?”

“Io credo ci siano persino fanfiction su di noi”

I due si guardarono curiosi. Non si erano mai guardati in modo così specifico. Da quando entrambi avevano divorziato, le possibilità c’erano in effetti. Steven non era gay però.

Mark si leccò le labbra. “Se provassimo le fan sarebbero contente di certo”

Steven lo guardò ad occhi spalancati. “Mark! Non abbiamo mica l’età per queste cose!”

“Quali cose?” chiese l’altro scrittore avvicinandosi al suo amico cercando di essere più provocatorio possibile.

“Smettila di flirtare… io… non sono gay!”

“Ora capisco perché continui a farlo dire a John… ma in realtà ci hai pensato vero?” Moffat deglutì. “Devo fingere un suicidio per fartelo capire?”

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Steven scosse la testa e si lasciò baciare. “Forse la tua idea non è poi così male” Se parlasse di loro due o dello show, nessuno dei due era in grado di comprenderlo in quel momento.

 


	15. Sissignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock military kink. Sherlock perde la testa quando John è in modalità capitan Watson. Bonus: Sherlock ama John autoritario   
> Rating arancione.

 

Erano un paio di settimane che John e Sherlock lavoravano ad un caso in una base militare. Mycroft li aveva mandati li per scoprire qualcosa sull’omicidio di una delle sue spie migliori. Ben presto capirono che il nome di Mycroft poteva aprire tante porte quante ne poteva chiudere.

Quando non riuscivano a entrare per determinati motivi, John usava la sua miglior voce da Capitano (l’uniforme l’aveva indossata tutto il tempo) e ordinava ai soldati di farlo passare. Funzionava stranamente bene.

E non solo sui militari. Era evidente che ogni volta che John usava quel particolare tono di voce ci fosse un cambiamento nel consulente detective, quel motivo che lo faceva arrossire e chiudere la giacca davanti a se per nascondere ciò che John sospettava essere un erezione.

Avrebbe dovuto controllare la veridicità di tale deduzione in un secondo momento, appena tornati a Baker Street possibilmente.

Il caso venne risolto in più tempo del previsto e quando arrivarono a casa, John aveva accettato definitivamente il suo desiderio nei confronti del suo migliore amico ed era evidente che il desiderio fosse reciproco.

Appena chiuse le porte del 221B, John guardò Sherlock con occhi da predatore, un brivido percorse la schiena del detective.

“Sherlock, se non vuoi nulla di tutto questo hai ancora la possibilità di dirmelo e non cambierà nulla tra di noi” disse il soldato senza avvicinarsi troppo per dargli la possibilità di scappare “Se vuoi una relazione sessuale oltre che di amicizia tra noi allora esegui i miei ordini alla lettera” Sherlock annuì la sua comprensione, gli occhi quasi neri dall’eccitazione.

“Ti rivolgerai a me con Sissignore ogni volta che ti porrò una domanda. Ti andrai a spogliare in camera tua e ti preparerai per me. Voglio trovarti nudo e ben aperto per accogliermi subito. Voglio che infili quelle tue belle dita da violinista dentro il tuo corpo e ti prepari a dovere. Hai capito?”

“Sissignore” rispose Sherlock tremante, le immagini di ciò che stavano per fare assalivano le loro menti eccitandoli a dismisura.

John sorrise soddisfatto della risposta. “Se qualcosa non va, ricordati di dire ‘Rosso’ e io smetterò… Capito?”

“Sissignore. Devo dire ‘Rosso’ signore” 

“Bravo ragazzo. Ora vai” Sherlock corse verso la sua stanza iniziando a spogliarsi “E piega i vestiti” aggiunse il dottore.

Oh si… si sarebbero divertiti veramente tanto.


	16. Inesperto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock  
> Erezioni mattutine  
> Rating rosso

 

Non gli succedeva da che era un ragazzino, non sapeva come comportarsi, l’aveva cancellato. Sherlock guardò la sua erezione e sperò se ne andasse. Era li quella mattina e nemmeno una doccia fredda l’aveva fatta andare via. Era stato così difficile andare in bagno, ogni tocco delle sue dita sul suo membro gli procurava un dolorante piacere lungo tutto il corpo.

Decise di chiedere a John cosa fare. Era colpa sua dopotutto. Il giorno prima aveva indossato un paio di jeans aderentissimi e Sherlock aveva finito per sognare di toglierglieli e sentire quell’imponente membro che aveva intravisto al disotto di essi dentro di se.

“John! Questa cosa non se ne va!” disse andando nudo in cucina. John per poco non fece cadere la tazza di tea bollente che aveva tra le mani.

“Sh-Sherlock… Cosa?” John cercò di guardare altrove ma gli occhi finivano sempre per ricadere sul ‘problema’ del suo amico. Si schiarì la voce. “Hai provato a masturbarti?”

“Certo che si John! Guarda ho pure provato a stimolare la mia prostata da dentro” disse girandosi e mostrando il suo sedere evidentemente pieno di lubrificante intimo. John non sapeva che fare. Doveva ammettere che vedere il suo coinquilino in tale condizioni era incredibilmente eccitante. Si leccò le labbra ad immaginare di affondare in quel corpo.

“Sherlock… che cosa mi stai chiedendo?”

“Risolvi questo problema! È tutta colpa tua e di quei tuoi maledetti jeans”

“Vuoi dirmi che stai così da ieri perché ho messo dei jeans attillati?”

“Hai un bel sedere e…” indicò la vaga direzione del membro di John. Tale membro era evidentemente eretto in quel momento e faceva male tenerlo nei pantaloni, gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono con la realizzazione.

“Io… ti prego John”

Il dottore non se lo fece ripetere, spinse Sherlock nella sua camera e lo fece stendere sul letto a gambe aperte. Prese il lubrificante che il detective aveva lasciato aperto accanto a se e si assicurò che Sherlock fosse abbastanza preparato. Era piuttosto ovvio che il detective fosse vergine e lui non voleva di certo fargli del male.

Una volta rassicurato, si slacciò i pantaloni e, senza premurarsi di togliersi i vestiti, affondò nel caldo corpo del suo nuovo amante. Sherlock gemette di piacere, il suo membro eretto brillava con gocce di pre-ejaculato, gli occhi erano pozzi neri in cui l’iride era a malapena visibile. Il piacere che provava era una cosa incredibile. Sentì un calore espandersi dal centro del suo corpo.

Ogni volta che John colpiva la sua prostata dall’interno il picco del piacere si faceva sempre più vicino. John baciò il suo compagno, Sherlock strinse più forte le gambe attorno alla vita del suo compagno mentre si scambiavano languidi baci scoordinati. Ogni volta che John spingeva nel corpo del detective i loro gemiti si mischiavano nell’appartamento.

Bastò una carezza della mano di John sul suo membro per far venire con forza il detective, seguito a ruota da John che stretto in quel canale spasmante che era il corpo di Sherlock non aveva potuto fare a meno di venire dentro di lui.

“Non posso credere che avevo rimosso una cosa così”

“Non sempre è piacevole… Dipende dal partner”

“Hai ragione John… Grazie”

“Non c’è di che” sussurrò il dottore appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto.

“Mmmh”

“Che c’è?”

“È… un esperimento che… si potrebbe… ripetere questo?” chiese incerto il detective.

“Assolutamente si” rispose l’altro con un sorriso.

“Bene… bene”


	17. Facile accesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa Marrone  
> Sherlock, Johnlock. John vuole che Sherlock sia nudo in casa.  
> Rating rosso.

Quella maledetta mania di Sherlock di girare per casa coperto da un lenzuolo era insopportabile! Se proprio voleva evitare di vestirsi poteva direttamente girare nudo per la casa no?  
John aveva incominciato a voler vedere il corpo nudo del suo compagno in ogni momento. Era passato un mese da quando finalmente aveva accettato di essere bisessuale e Sherlock era diventato il suo fidanzato, un mese da che avevano fatto sesso per la prima volta.   
Da allora gli incontri sessuali erano stati scarsi, Lestrade piombava nel loro appartamento in continuazione con nuovi casi per loro. John era veramente frustrato. Alzò il termostato in modo che la temperatura nell’appartamento fosse insopportabile persino con solo un lenzuolo addosso. Lui stesso si spogliò completamente.  
“John cos’è questo calore insopportabile?” chiese il detective lasciando cadere il lenzuolo a terra.   
“Termostato rotto” disse John fingendo indifferenza. Ovviamente non poteva ingannare il detective che lo guardò stupito e scoppiò a ridere.   
“Sul serio John? Potevi chiedere se volevi che mi togliessi il lenzuolo di dosso” disse andando a riportare la temperatura dell’appartamento ad un livello più ragionevole.   
“Ho un accesso più facile così” sussurrò il dottore prendendolo da dietro e spingendolo contro il muro.   
Le loro erezioni si scontrarono e John le prese entrambe in mano per poi iniziare a masturbarli entrambi con forza. Sherlock si piegò verso il suo dottore e lo baciò con desiderio. Erano così concentrati sulle proprie sensazioni che non si accorsero dei passi sulle scale, vennero insieme con un gemito di piacere proprio mentre Lestrade si affacciava alla loro porta di casa.   
I due uomini si afflosciarono sul pavimento esausti in un intreccio di arti e guardarono verso la porta dove videro il volto imbarazzato del Detective Ispettore che si scusò e scappò via.   
I due uomini si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. “Hai perso un caso”   
“Farò un salto da lui più tardi… Tu sei meglio”   
John lo guardò con occhi adoranti. Da quel giorno in poi, il lenzuolo rimase dov’era, Lestrade iniziò a chiamare prima di andare da loro e anche Mrs Hudson iniziò a farsi vedere sempre di meno. John era molto contento di come erano andate le cose, ora, aveva facile accesso al suo amato detective e non si sentiva più tanto frustrato.


	18. Un San Valentino spaziale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi Fanwriter  
> Ninth Doctor/Rose; "Quale San Valentino preferisci festeggiare? Dimmi un anno, il luogo nell'universo lo metto io"  
> Rating verde

 

Rose sorrise nel vedere la data sul calendario del TARDIS. Era San Valentino! Che cosa avrebbe fatto il suo Dottore per lei?

“Ah! Rose! Buon San Valentino!” le disse l’uomo con un bacio veloce prima di iniziare a manovrare la macchina del tempo “Dove vuoi andare? Che anno? Poi io decido il luogo non ti preoccupare”

“Ok… allora… che ne dici del 2200? Voglio vedere il futuro!”

“Perfetto” disse il Dottore con uno sei suoi rari sorrisi. Impostò le coordinate e, dopo un po’ dei soliti sussulti e del solito rumore, arrivarono a destinazione.

Il Dottore aprì la porta e si grattò il mento un po’ confuso. Non era mai stato in quella precisa epoca ma sembrava evidente che non erano a Parigi. Tutto era rosa e rosso, peluche giganti camminavano per strada accompagnati da umani al guinzaglio. Due orsacchiotti vestiti da guardie li videro e li indicarono. Si diressero verso di loro minacciosi.

“Forse è meglio cambiare destinazione o… corri!” Rose prese per mano il Dottore e scapparono nella strana città inseguiti dai peluche. Se la cavarono come al solito e liberarono la terra dall’invasione di quella strana razza aliena. Di certo non era un modo usuale di passare il San Valentino, ma dicerto era un modo che gli si addiceva.


	19. Ogni riccio un ricordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena Scalletti  
> Doctor Who. Rileven, Il Dottore adora passare le mani tra i capelli della moglie.  
> Rating verde

 

Era una fissazione la sua. Aveva sempre amato quei capelli, i biondi ricci della moglie erano così morbidi che lui aveva fisicamente bisogno di passarci le mani in mezzo. Poteva passare ore a giocare con le ciocche morbide, a tirare i ricci e vederli ritornare al loro posto come delle molle.

River era perfetta, incredibile, unica. Era tutto ciò che il Dottore aveva mai desiderato. La prima cosa che faceva quando la vedeva era baciarla, affondare le mani in quei morbidi ricci e assaggiare le sue labbra morbide.

Una notte, lui la portò a sentire le torri suonare. Era ora, l’ora che lui tanto aveva temuto. L’ora di dire addio. Mentre lei dormiva al suo fianco, il Dottore prese un paio di forbici e tagliò un boccolo da quella matassa di capelli. Lo prese con cura tra le dita e lo legò con un nastro, poi lo ripose con cura nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

In quel modo lo avrebbe avuto sempre con se.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni commento e kudo è gradito :)


End file.
